


It Wasn't A Cat-astrophe

by heyhoechy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Stiles moves in with Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they have pet cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoechy/pseuds/heyhoechy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, Stiles thinks Dinah's the best cat to grace this planet. Especially after he meets Derek's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't A Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend Jord who inspired this.

Dinah was a good cat, or at least Stiles thinks she is. She enjoys belly rubs, laying in your lap, rubbing on your legs to greet you, and she meows whenever spoken to. So yeah, Stiles thinks Dinah's the best cat to grace this planet. Especially after he meets Derek's cat.

"I'm not sure Dinah is ready to meet Alf," Stiles sighs through the phone receiver as he folds up a couple shirts.

"Stiles, they are cats. They'll be fine," Derek responds on the other end.

"But Alf is so...Alf. Plus they're going to be living together,"

"What's wrong with Alf?"

"He's grumpy, like worse than you,"

"It'll be fine. Maybe Dinah's friendliness will rub off on to Alf,"

"I highly doubt that. I tried to pet Alf and he bit me, he bit me Derek,"

"I'll see you in a while, babe. I love you,"

"I love you too, baby,"

Stiles ends the call, throwing his phone on to the bed. He places the last shirts into the box before taping it up then moving it to the door. The next task at hand was to get Dinah in a crate.

Stiles didn't have to look too hard to find the orange tabby. She's holed up in the bathroom, sitting low in the tub. Stiles picked her up and held her close, stroking her back. Dinah instantly started purring, rubbing her cheeks against Stiles' shirt.

"Maybe Alf needs some loving like this,"

Stiles placed Dinah in the crate that sat on the counter, it filled with Dinah's favorite blanket and a pair of Stiles' socks. He made quick work of grabbing his phone and moving the last boxes to the back of the Jeep, then returned to pick up the crate. He put the crate in the passengers seat, wrapping the seatbelt around it. Stiles moves to the other side, getting behind the wheel.

"You ready,Dinah?"

She replies with a meow.

 

 

When Derek asked Stiles to move, Stiles was ecstatic. He's tired of living in a tiny one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, that had a shitty view. Also Stiles wanted to be with Derek as much as possible, so this was the perfect opportunity.

On the drive over Stiles sang along with the radio, Dinah adding a view meows every now and then. Derek and Stiles didn't live too far from each other which was nice, but now they got to live together in the loft. Plus Stiles made some money when he sold his furniture. 

Stiles parked the car in the garage, sending Derek a quick text that he and Dinah were there, than made his way up the stairs with Dinah. He was about to open the door, when Derek beat him to it.

"Hey babe," Derek greets pulling Stiles into a hug, Stiles shifting Dinah to his side.

"I've got the last of my boxes in the car if you want to grab them," Stiles says before pecking Derek's lips.

Derek goes to grab said boxes while Stiles enters the loft. He looks out for Alf, but doesn't spot the grouchy feline. He goes to the bedroom and sets the crate on the bed, opening the door for Dinah. She doesn't come racing out like Stiles had high hopes for. Stiles sits with her while Derek brings in the boxes.

"She's not coming out,"

"You just got here. Give her time, she's never been here before,"

"Alf probably gives off a bad vibe to other cats," Stiles mutters.

Derek just scoffs before leaving to the living room. Stiles reaches in the crate to pet Dinah's head, then follows Derek's lead.

 

 

The evening was rather uneventful. Stiles and Derek spent most of it holding hands or making-out in front of the TV, while Dinah never came out from the bedroom and Alf never made an appearance. Stiles was a bit worried about Dinah, but Derek assured him that she was just anxious. 

"Where's Alf?" Stiles asks as he turns the TV off.

"Not sure. He could be hiding in the bathroom,"

"Huh, go check to see if he is. I'll be in bed with Dinah,"

Derek sighs, going to find Alf. Stiles went up the small flight of stairs to the bedroom, Dinah still in the crate.

"Dinah, come on out. Derek won't hurt you," Stiles soothed to her.

He reached into the crate with both hands, grabbing under her front legs. She meowed sadly at him as Stiles held her close, softly rubbing the top of her head. He sat her on the bed, moving the crate to the side of the room, then strips his clothes. He returned to the bed, scooping Dinah up in his arms, and buried themselves in the blankets.

"I see you two got comfy," Derek says entering the room.

Alf is claw deep in Derek's henley, the brown siberian not looking happy. Derek plops him on the bed causing Alf to hiss before Derek starts to take his shirt off.

"Was he in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, under the sink,"

Derek joins Stiles and Dinah, leaving Alf at the foot of the bed. Dinah wiggles out from Stiles' arms to settle between he and Derek. Derek reaches out and begins to stroke the soft fur on her neck, purrs emitting from her.

"Alf,come here. Let ol' Stiles love on ya" 

He pushes the covers back, dragging Alf from the foot of the bed to his lap. Alf looks as angry as he can at Stiles, while his back is stroked. Dinah looks over to the other cat, her purring coming to a hault. She scrunches up from her previous position, ears laid flat to her skull. Alf looked almost the same, only his claws were drawing small scratches in Stiles' arm.

"Derek, I don't think they like each other,"

"Just give them a minute,"

Derek was right. After a few more seconds of intense purring Dinah stood, climbed up to the top of Stiles and Derek's pillows, and began to knead into them. Alf shortly shut up after that before jumping out of Stiles' arms, moving to the foot of the bed. 

"Huh, cats are weird," Stiles mutters before scooting closer to Derek.

Derek wraps his left arm around Stiles, pulling his boyfriend closer to his chest. He presses a kiss to Stiles' forehead, nuzzling a bit.

"Yeah, they are kinda weird,"

"Not as weird as you babe,"

Derek chuckles a bit, turning the light off next to the bed. Stiles' presses a kiss to Derek's neck before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course their cats resemble them a little bit. I may turn this into a series, but I'm not sure. Comment your thoughts if you will, constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: http://tyandjdun.tumblr.com/


End file.
